


A Succubus Running a Train

by gracca_amorosa



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracca_amorosa/pseuds/gracca_amorosa
Summary: the title says it all really - a succubus who just can't get enough dicks.





	A Succubus Running a Train

His cock slid into her and she moaned deeply at the sensation. She licked her lips, trying to stay quiet, but not sure she would be able to. The noise from the bar was loud and pulsing outside of the restroom, and she was constantly listening for the door to open, waiting for some drunk partygoer to use the adjacent stall. Her whole plan when they had started to kiss out on the dancefloor was that bathroom etiquette would prevail and the tipsy waif would use the stall farthest from them. But drunk ravers were not very good at etiquette.

She sat on top of him on the toilet seat and he groaned as he bucked into her, his face scrunched in with concentration and pleasure as he fucked her. Her hands dug into his shoulders and she pressed herself down hard on his rock-hard cock. Neither of them was sober; neither of them needed to be. This interaction was between two people who had not known one another fifteen minutes earlier – there was no romance in the air. Just the sounds of his low grunt and the smell of sex.

He pressed his hands to either side of the stall, trying to get more traction, when the bathroom door finally opened. Two women stumbled in, laughing together, and the two lovers stopped. The stumbling women found their stalls and pissed hard, still laughing at their shared joke. Her head was turned towards them, the cock inside her almost forgotten.

He bit her neck and she gasped. The laughter stopped for only a second before continuing. Slowly at first he kept bucking into her, then harder and harder until he was fucking her deep as he could go, hard and fast. He licked two fingers and slid them between her thighs and found her hard clit easily. She could not contain her gasp and the silence from the women was longer this time. There was no sound in the bathroom except for the slap of his thighs against hers, and her hard breathing.

The two women burst out laughing again and flushed, not bothering to wash their hands before they left. As soon as the door closed behind them she let out a high squeal and came, and he followed close behind. She felt his cock pulse as he came in her, no condom between them to dull the sensation. She closed her eyes at the sensation. Nothing felt as good to her as a man coming inside her, and sliding off and feeling the come drip down between her legs. 

He pulled up his pants with one hand, and she let her skirt drop. She had not been wearing underwear when she went out that night; she knew exactly what she was here for. The lingering sensation of his cock in her made her shiver.

He gave her a brusque kiss on the cheek before leaving her there, without a backwards glance. 

She looked in the mirror and ran her fingers through her hair. She walked back out onto the dance floor. 

She spotted her next mark. Middle height, long hair up in a ponytail. Either a sure thing or no chance. She decided to find out.

She sidled up to him at the bar, and stood too close, arm brushing up against his but acting like she didn’t notice. When he looked down at her she looked up, the picture of innocence. Apologized. Said sweetly that she could get out of his way. If he really wanted.

Predictably, he said no. They chatted. She had the formula down by now, knew exactly how it worked and knew how to tell if he didn’t bite. Asked about his night, if he was having fun, tucked her hair gently behind her ear. Could follow his eyes as they looked at hers, then down her neck, down her shirt, transparent enough to see her nipples and lack of bra. She touched his hand with the back of hers, finding a reason to toast. She turned sideways, elbow on the bar, and inevitably he mirrored her. She inched closer, until they were touching. Her nipples were hard with anticipation. She reached down and slid her knuckles against the front of his pants, always gently enough that she could claim an accident. They never cared. He was rock hard.

I know a place we can go, she always said. An out of the way place in here, it’s never crowded. No way we’ll be caught.

Her eyes flicked to a back hallway. This club had several rooms, and there was always one that was less popular. She always knew which one. 

As soon as the stall door rattled closed behind them He turned her around and pulled up her skirt. She heard him unzip and he pressed his hard cock against the crack of her plump ass. His hands dug into her soft ass cheeks and he groaned, not bothering to hide his arousal. She felt the cold bead of precome land on her warm ass.

Use whichever hole you want, she always said. Anything for you. 

He slid into her cunt and fucked her hard from the start, his balls slapping against her, and she loved this feeling too. She pressed her hands into the wall to steady herself and his grasp on her hips was almost painful, and this aroused her more. She was so wet and so hot that her cunt was tight on him, and his cock felt so good. She hung her head as he fucked her quick and hard. 

His cock slid out, and her head snapped up. He couldn’t be done yet. He wasn’t.

He slid into her asshole, as she was hoping he would. She had had a plug inside her, the biggest one she had, all day long, taking it out in the car on her way in, so she was still stretched out and ready for him. As soon as he slid into her the sensation changed, and it was almost too much for her to bear. She reached down between her legs and fingered herself once more, feeling the lips of her cunt swollen with arousal and the feel of his cock in her asshole, fucking slower but just as deep, pushed her over the edge once more. 

He came in her ass as she came, and the two of them shook with it. 

He pulled out of her and when she turned around she could tell she might have problems getting rid of him. She thanked him, and he asked her if she wanted a drink, maybe wanted to go somewhere else. She smiled sweetly and said no, but she would always remember their time here. She left him there and went back out, finding one of the other bars in the building.

The next one was sleazier. She wanted someone who would fuck her and then leave, and she found a good one. You could see his cock through his sweatpants, already half hard from the women he was trying to get up on, but none of them were taking his bait. She decided she would spare the guy the humiliation.

The same rigmarole. She danced up close and he was grinding against her almost immediately. She could feel his cock press into her still-sensitive asshole and could feel the come sliding between her thighs. She wanted this new cock inside her desperately. She was not as clever or obscure this time. He followed her immediately, asking no questions.

When she said he could use any hole he wanted, he pressed her to her knees. Her cunt was still swollen with arousal and she moaned as she took his cock in her mouth. He grabbed her hair roughly and pressed her deep onto his cock. She relished the thought of him looking down as her pretty lips worked him, and she looked up into his eyes as he did. His mouth hung open but he was silent, and she closed her eyes to better suck him. Her tongue was masterful as it licked and she teased the head of his cock until he was 

just on the edge – then she took his whole length and he bucked wildly into her mouth as he came. When he pulled out she gasped for breath. Her head hurt where he had pulled on her, and she lived in the pain. 

He was zipped up and out of the stall before she had a chance to stand.

When she left she saw her last temporary beau talking to two other men, and she knew this one would be done for her. She loved when that happened – it made it easier for her to sate herself. The two of them had their own plan, and she followed them to a different bathroom, past an Employees Only sign and up some stairs. It was quieter here, and it was a single-holer. One of them locked the door behind them.

The other took off his jacket and laid it on the floor, a small barrier between him and whatever grime was left over there. His pants were around his ankles almost before the first man joined them, and he settled himself on the ground.

She climbed on top of him, rubbing her slit on his cock and feeling it grow rigid against her. She was on the edge of tired now, breathing ragged from anticipation and exertion. 

She slid her top off and lowered her tits to him, and he put his mouth on one, hand on the other. Her nipples were sensitive, and the feeling of rough fingers and tongue made her moan high and keening. His hard cock slid into her and he gave her one thrust before settling. 

Behind her the first man lowered himself and pressed his already hard cock to her still-sensitive ass. He pressed the head in experimentally and laughed low. Not your first time, he laughed. Not even my first time today, she answered.

He thrust into her up to the hilt, and she yelled, Fuck, fuck, yes. The two of the men fell into an easy rhythm and she knew it wasn’t their first time either. Both of her holes were filled and she could feel them press up into her, over and over, harder and harder, mouth on her tit and hands on her waist. She could feel sweat drip onto her from above and felt her own slickness between her thighs. She had to concentrate on keeping herself upright as they fucked her from both sides. 

The two of them together were enough to make her come, and she shuddered in between them as she came. They did not stop fucking her, instead grabbing her harder and fucking her deeper. Their cocks inside her, against her now-overstimulated cunt were enough to make her elbows collapse, and she fell into the bottom man’s chest. He pressed her face into his sweating neck and grunted into her hair, and she wasn’t sure if she would be able to stand it much longer. 

The top man slapped her ass, hard an stinging, leaving a mark that she knew would bruise. This infliction of pain was enough, and the two of them came inside her. She felt full of come now, she could taste it on her lips and feel it dripping down her thighs from above and below. When they pulled out and the top man helped her right herself a trail of come trickled down to her knee. She left it there as the two of them cleaned themselves.

One of them was kind enough to hold the door open for her. She thanked them cordially and went to a different section of the bar.

Her head hurt from pulled hair and her ass stung from the slap, and still she wanted more. 

There was a man sitting alone in a booth in the corner, one drink in front of him and a glazed look in his eye. She slid in beside him, a sympathetic smile on her face. It was no time before she had him, slid her hand down his thigh and pressed into the bulge of his cock with her pinkie. With furtive glances he unzipped and freed his cock – so thick she actually laughed – and she spit into her hand and began working him. She turned her body so that she was blocking anyone who might see, but nobody was making a habit of hanging out in this secluded corner of the world. She looked into his eyes and licked her smiling lips. He put his head in his hands to help hide his well-fucked expression.

A lone man wandered up close behind her and looked down. She didn’t stop, but did glance up at him. For a moment he was silent. Not someone who worked here, or cared. He leaned down. The man whose cock was in her hand had his head on the table. The man above her whispered, Can I be next? And she nodded, smiling beatifically at him.

She squeezed the man in the booth’s girth with her skilled hand, loving the feel of his hard, thick cock in her fingers. The cut head of his cock slid between forefinger and thumb, and she stroked him like that again and again and again and almost without warning he came. She slid her hand down his shaft and felt his balls tense as he came hard, and judging by the amount of come dripping off her hand he hadn’t been laid in a while. She let him catch his breath and zip himself back up before sliding out and gesturing for him to leave. He looked at the man leaning close by against the wall and at her. He rolled his eyes and left.

Some men don’t know when they’re being used, the man said as he slid into the inner booth. I know exactly what I’m doing here. He slid down his already unzipped pants and held his hard cock in his hand. Do what you wish, he said, so she slid under the table and took him in her mouth.

She was in charge this time, she took him deep, all the way to the hilt, and his only reaction was to rest his head on the back of the seat. His hands stayed clenched on his thighs. 

She sucked him gently too, licking at the head of his cock and pumping him with her hand at the same time. He let out a small gasp, and she smiled around his cock. 

His hands slid into her hair, but he didn’t press her down. She alternated between sucking the head and deepthroating him, feeling his balls tense and his cock twitch in her hand, until with a sudden motion he grabbed her hair and pulled her off of him, and came on her face. His hot come landed on her lips and in her mouth, and she loved the taste of him. 

She felt the sticky mess on her neck and all down her front. With a moan she took him up to the hilt one last time, lapping off the rest of his come before sliding back into the seat. She looked at him, let him see what he had done to her. His eyes roamed his work and he laughed. 

Everyone will see you like that when you go to leave, he said almost meanly, and she laughed and shrugged. Wouldn’t be the first time, is all she said in return, sliding out of the booth and leaving him there to clean himself up.


End file.
